This invention relates to a novel peptide lipid of an oligoglycine compound, to a fibrous microtube made of the peptide lipid and a process of producing the fibrous microtube.
Liposomes made of a phospholipid are known. These liposomes are in the form of spheres having a single-wall or multi-wall structure and a diameter of 0.02-1 .mu.m. Also known is a giant vesicle having a diameter of 5-10 .mu.m and containing a plurality of small spherical aggregates (Angewandte Chemie International Edition of English, vol. 34, 2091-2106 (1995)). The giant vesicle is prepared by dispersing a synthetic compound, such as didodecyldimethylammonium bromide, having both hydrophilic and hydrophobic groups in water and is stable only in the presence of water.